Long Live The Pranksters
by Weasleytriplet14
Summary: Jordan Ann Black tells her story from when she was a student at Hogwarts. She tells stories about Fred and George and her. Her first everything. And her other best friends, Luci, Vannah, Anna and David Desrosiers  from simple plan haha
1. Chapter 1

Long Live The Pranksters

I Remember the first time I ever met the Weasley twins. I remember the first time I met David Desrosiers. I remember the first prank we ever pulled. I remember meeting good friends, Luci, Vannah, and Anna. I remember my first time at hogwarts. I remember making Percy mad. I remember my first heart break, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and the first time I ever held hands with a boy. I remember meeting Harry Potter, fighting Voldemort, and being tortured by Umbridge. I remember meeting my dad, Sirius Black, and having him die infront of my eyes. I remember opening Weasley Wizard Wheezes with Fred and George. I remember the first time I apparated. I remember fighting in the The Battle Of Hogwarts, and having my best friend "die" infront of my eyes. I remember the joy of winning the Battle Of Hogwarts, and finding out that my best friend wasn't really dead. I remember marrying the love of my life, and having kids.

Looking back, I am glad that I went through pain. I happy knowing that the pain is over. I'm sad that all these memories will only ever be memories. All the laughs, the cries, the embarrassing moments, and the proud moments. I like to relive them. I like to share my memories. I like to laugh about those embarrassing times with my friends. I never told what really happened when I went to Hogwarts. People wouldn't understand. Some would be mad. Others would think it's immature. The only people who really know what happened are the ones who were there. I am finally ready to share what really happened. How I really beacame the pranking queen. All the back talk, the pranks, the laughter, the pain, all of it.

I guess I should take you back to the very first time I met the Weasley twins. I was living with my God Father Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Tonks. I called them mom and dad. You see at that moment, I didn't know that my real mom was a veela, who died 3 weeks after I was born. I didn't know that my real dad was Sirius Black, a man who people thought betrayed Lily and James Potter. At the time I was known as Jordan Ann Lupin. Remus had lost all his friends in the first battle against Voldemort. He leaned on Molly and Arthur Weasley. That is how Fred, George and I met. The minute we shook hands, I knew we would be best friends. Probably because they both had spit in their hands before they shook mine. The thing they didn't know was I had picked my nose and had boogers all over my hand. Even at the age of 3, we were great prankers. Ever since that day, Fred, George, and I did everything together. Wether it was pranking their older brother Percy, or even just chilling at The Burrow, we never left each others sides. Since I had red hair, and since we were the same age, I could have been easily mistaken as Fred and Georges triplet, but since they were much taller than me, I was usually mistaken as their younger sister, even though I am born the exact same day as them. That was one of the best moments of my life.

_**So yeah that was the first chapter. This will probably not be like most stories. If you don't get it, this is coming from the memories of Jordan Ann Black. She is telling her stories from when she was at hogwarts. Next chapter will be about how Fred, George and Jordan meet David( from simple plan haha I know), Luci( one of my friends Harry Potter Character), Vannah( another friends character), and Anna(another friends character). Their will be more in the next chapter, but that is just something to look forward to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I pormise it will get better. Also sorry if I have bad spelling or grammer. So yeah next chapter coming up! ~Jordan**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I was 11, I did what all 1st years do, visit Oliveranders to get my first wand. My wand is 9inches, willow wood, and Veela Hair (from my mom, before she died). As I was walking out of the wand shop, I ran into a boy. He was taller than me, but not as tall as Fred and George. He had blonde hair, but it was obviously died, because you could see the black coming through. He was cute. He had a nose ring, and he was wearing glasses. He had a black shirt that read Green Day across his chest, and some black shorts. He had on skater shoes. He looked like this:

Since I had been staring at him with out saying a word, I had saw he had a worried expression over his face. "uh, are you okay?" he asked scratching his head. "Oh, yeah, um sorry for running into you." I returned with a smile. "It's cool, It was mostly my fault, wasn't watching where I was going. I'm David, by the way, David Desrosiers." He said reaching his hand out to help me off the ground. I took it. He wasn't british. Neither was I, but I have only ever talked to someone british. My mom was from Canada, and was still a Canadian citizin, so she had free health care in Canada, which is why I was born there. I didn't know this at the time, but I knew I wasn't british. Again I realized I was staring. "And you are?" he asked. "Jordan, Jordan Lupin." "Well, nice to meet you then, Jordan." He smiled. I returned the smile. I love hearing him talk. His accent sounded... sounded like mine. "Um, this is a weird question, but where are you from?" I asked avoiding his eyes. I heard him laugh. "Montreal, Canada. Are you from Canada too?""I don't know, but I sound like you, so maybe. I don't know my mom and dad, so you know they could be Canadian." I said. " Oh sorry about your parents. Yeah, I'm going to hogwarts. You see my parents got a divorce, and so I live with my mom, in England, and visit my dad in the holidays." he said, sounding a bit sad. "Oh sorry to hear about that." I said. There was a couple minutes of akward silence. "So what year are you in at Hogwarts?" he asked. "My 1st you?" "Same, maybe we will be in the same house." he said. "yeah that would be sweet. Hey, you should sit with us on the train." I said. "Us?' he asked a bit puzzled. "Yeah, my best friends Fred and George are starting Hogwarts too. I'm sure you will like them, if you like pranking." I said smiling. "Really? I love pranking." he said returning the smile. "cool, I'll see you then. I better go and find my, dad, i mean Lupin, anyways bye." I said. "bye" he said waving.

Looking back, I realized that at that moment, I had shared a lot of information, with a complete stranger, but was never more comfortable. Of course we met up at the Hogwarts Express, and I was right. Fred, George, David, and I had became best friends on the train, pranking 2 girls named Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Also making a boy named Cedric Diggory's hair turn blue. On the train, we also met a guy named Lee Jordan. Getting to know him, we decided that he could be a good pranker. David and I became really close. I could definetly say he was one of my best friends, besides Fred or course. Yes George was a best friend, but I was much more closer with Fred and David. David, Fred, George, Lee, and I were all sorted into Gryffindor. So was Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who hated me, and only me for some reason. That boy Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff. At this point in time I guess you should know what I look like.

So yeah me, but Red hair. I didn't really care what I looked like, but I made sure I looked good.

Weeks went on and David, Fred, George and I already had 10 Detentions. Yeah we loved pranking. We also snuck into Filch's office and found this:

After about an hour of trying to get it to work, David took it, said "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good" and tapped it with his wand. That is when we discovered it's powers. It should Hogwarts, and everyone in it, at all times. We used this for pranking of course. The only time we got caught using it, was by a girl named Anna. She was in her second year, and in Ravenclaw. She wore tight clothes, and this was the only time we had ever seen her without her boyfriend Drake at her side. She had bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked like this :

but with green eyes. Her boyfriend looked like this:

"What's that?" she asked lungging for the Marauders Map. "Nothing" I said quickly, while Fred hid it behind his back. "I know you" she said. "You guys-" "uhem" I cut he off. "and girl, are the prankers of the school. You are never up to nothing. So what is it." She asked coming closer to us. "Why should we tell you?"David asked. "Because you can trust me. I'm Anna Shadow, a fellow pranker." she said. "How are we supposed to trust you?" Fred asked. " Because, I was the one who turned Angelina Johnsons skin purple." she said with a smirk. "YOU?" I said a little bit louder then I meant to. She nodded. " I was blamed for that. I got 3 days of detention because of YOU?" I said. "Yup. And so what? You always get detention. Plus you got to take credit for my brillient prank." she said flipping her hair with her hand. " Brilliant? More like amateur, I could do that prank in my sleep!" George said smirking. "But still, she has potenial." I said rubbing my chin. Anna smiled. "So..." she said. " Fred, show her the map." I said. "A map?" she asked look disappointed. "Not just any map." David said. "The Marauders Map." We all said in usion. " Shows Hogwarts, and everyone in it." Fred said. "Where they are, at all times." George said. "It's how we avoid trouble" I said. " Well, most of the time." David said scratching his head. " All I see is a black piece of partchment." Anna said frowning. " Ah, that is the beauty." Fred said. " You have to say the magic words." David said. "and the magic words are?" Anna asked. "Jordan, if you would." George said. "uhem. I Solemnly Swear That i'm Up To No Good." I said tapping the map with my wand. Anna read it. " You guys are pure genious's." Anna said. "Please, we didn't make this, we snatched from Filch's office, but thanks for the compliment, we know we are genious's." Fred said with a smirk. From that moment on, we had added a new friend to our little "group". Anna wasn't like most Ravenclaws. She was brilliant, but she rather pranked than studied. Which for us was good, because we loved to prank.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter sneak peak: meeting Luci and Vannah, and 2nd year of Hogwarts.~Jordan


End file.
